Electrical connectors are used to connect two cables to one another. Cables may be provided with quick disconnect connectors to enable the cable to be temporarily disconnected and reconnected to one another. Telephone headsets, which are used during communication sessions, include connectors that enable the headsets to quickly connect to cables of telephones or other collaboration equipment. Conventional quick disconnect connectors may have a specific gender (i.e., a female connector configured to receive a male connector) or may be genderless connectors (i.e., hermaphroditic connectors). Some quick disconnect connectors, because of their ability to be quickly connected and disconnected to each other, may not be capable of providing a continuous and affirmative electrical contact with one another.
Like reference numerals have been used to identify like elements throughout this disclosure.